


Darien & Serena (Her Time to Shine)

by WildRiverInTheSky



Series: Her Time to Shine [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRiverInTheSky/pseuds/WildRiverInTheSky
Summary: Just Smut M: Please don't read if you aren't 18 or older. This takes place in during my story Her Time to Shine, but you don't need to have read it to understand this one. Chapter 1 & 2 are the Wedding Night (ch 35), Chapter 3 Is one afternoon after Serena kept sending notifications to Darien as she was lingerie shopping all day (ch 38).
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Her Time to Shine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894426
Kudos: 7





	1. Wedding Night Part II

Part One

Darien kissed down her neck as his right hand came up to grasp her breast and his left trailed down her side and ended up grasping her ass. She moaned his name and wrapped her arms around him pressing her core into his hardening cock. "Darien, please, pinch my nipple." He took that for a green light for all his simmering desires, he smiled then sucked on her neck and slid his hand up her shirt finding her nipple and pinching it. He heard her moan and he got even harder.

He knew this was going to be fun. He was going to play with her body and make her needy for him and begging. He nipped at her jawline as he dug his fingers into her ass and pinched her hardened nipple. "Baby, I want to you tell me what you like, I want to hear you say it." He hoped that he didn't sound too needy.

She moaned at the sound of his husky voice and he felt his pants grow even tighter as his dick seemed strain to find its way to her as if it had a mind of its own.

She felt him long and hard pressed up against her and she knew her panties were soaking wet already and she reveled in the feelings he gave her. "Fuck, you are so hard. I love the way you touch me and how your fingers feel grabbing my ass. You make me so wet. It's so hot."

"You have a dirty mouth when you are turned on Princess."

"I sure fucking do, what are you going to do about it?" she looked coyly up at him.

He moaned and smiled at her challenge "I am going to torture you until you scream. You are a bad girl after all."

"Or maybe I will just show you how good I could be." Her hand slipped down and grasped his hard cock and he let out a guttural noise she couldn't define, and it made her feel powerful. "Ah, so you like it when I touch you like that. Tell me it is mine. Tell me." She began stroking him.

"Fuck baby I am all yours, my cock only wants to be touched by you. Oh, that feels so good." He moaned and couldn't believe how fast he was coming undone while he was still completely clothed.

Through the haze his mind was in he remembered he had a promise to make good on. He raised his hands and removed her shirt and gasped as she grasped his cock. Shit. She was keeping him off balance and he wanted to blow her mind. He unhooked her bra and left her half naked under his burning gaze, "All of my wet dreams didn't do you justice."

She slipped her skirt and her panties down her long legs and stood naked in front of him, "Surely they were more than just dreams, you can't tell me you didn't picture me spread before you. I touched my self and came to images of you buried inside of my wet cunt as I was screaming your name. Was I really the only one?"

Shit he was absolutely losing his mind with desire. "Fuck no. I get turned on whenever I hear a shower running, I have cum to images of you wet and begging for my cock so many times in the shower that it has become an automatic response."

"No wonder you always smell of shampoo, you must shower a lot," she smirked.

"Fuck," he said as she played with the head of his penis. "I sure do."

"Take off your clothes and touch me. I seem to remember a promise of torture. Or do I have to prove what a bad girl I am again? Are you going to fucking burry your fingers in my cunt and make me scream and beg for your cock? Or are you going to have me suck you off while I touch myself?"

"You are such a bad girl. I could spank that perfect ass of yours and make it pink," he took her nipple in her mouth and he pinched the other one and made her moan and arch her back.

She then replied, "Take off your clothes and I'll let you."

He growled and removed his clothes quickly, "Please, don't feel like you need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Spank me," she commanded.

He looked into her eyes and then spanked her once. He heard her moan and stroke his dick. Shit he thought.

"Fuck that feels so good," she admitted. She grabbed his other hand and brought it between her thighs so he could feel how wet she was. "Do it again and see how wet it makes me."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it and find out," she challenged.

He spanked her again and felt her soaking his fingers. Fuck. She really liked that. "You like that don't you? You like it when I spank you. Shit you are soaking wet."

"I love the sound and the sting that bleeds into pleasure quickly. Your fingers fell so good playing with my cunt." He teased her clit when she said that, and she moaned.

He grinned and spanked her other ass cheek and she rocked her pelvis to created friction between her dripping wet cunt and his strong talented fingers. "Again!"

And he did. She moaned into his ear and he knew he had to do something to gain the upper hand or she would have him a needy begging mess and he really wanted to bring her pleasure like he said he would.

He removed his hands from her and scooped her up in his arms and buried is face in her breasts. He then took long strides towards his room and dropped her on his bed. She bounced up and her hair fanned out as she landed. "You are a vision splayed out and naked on my bed with your long golden hair draped over my sheets. This is how I will picture you next time I am alone in the shower." He stroked his dick while he stood there admiring her naked body.

Her right hand drifted up to pinch her own nipple and her left hand reached down and began playing with her pussy, "That is how you will picture me?"

"Fuck no! This. This is how I will be fucking picturing you as I stroke my cock and cum all over the tiled walls." He groaned and then realized she still had the upper hand in all of this and fuck if he didn't just love it.

He batted her left hand away and growled, "Mine."

She batted her eyes and said, "Well then get to it or I will just have to take care of it myself." Her hand returned to her pussy and he rubbed his hands over his face.

He pulled her hand away again and spread her thighs open wide, lowered his head between her legs, and smiled, "I keep getting more and more images to use later and damn are they hot." He then leaned forward and kissed her feeling her wetness tease his lips. He then opened his mouth and began to suck on her. "You taste delicious."

"Fuck, that feels good. Oh Darien. Oh Shit!" He was licking and sucking on her and making her needy and moaning for him. "OH! Yes!... Darien… right there!" She was yelling and she didn't care.

He moaned into her cunt and she shrieked, "You like that baby?" He spoke right into her wet quavering pussy. She nodded and he smirked, "You like how it feels down here when moan?" He let out a long guttural moan and she made a whimpering sound and nodded. "You like how it feels when I lick you?" He licked her and she cursed. "You like it when I tell you how fucking hot it is to have my face buried between your legs and sucking on your wet, hot pussy?" She gave out a guttural sound. "You like it when I do this?" He then fucked her with his tongue and used his teeth gently on her clit. She let out another scream. "Fuck I just love it when you are loud and screaming for me. It makes me so fucking hard. Damn."

He went back to devouring her pussy. He slipped his tongue into her and she rode his face as his had played with her clit faster and faster. Next thing he knew she was riding his face hard and desperately yelling, "Darien, fuck right there! That feels so good. Oh! Fuck yes baby. Right fucking there! Yes. YES. YES!" She shattered and came undone screaming and he fucking loved it.

He slowly licked her pussy as he pulled back and she flinched in pleasure as it overwhelmed her. "I have to remember to be a bad girl more often. You sure do make good on your promises."

"I told you I wouldn't lie to you again," he smirked.

"Sorry if I was too loud," she blushed.

He growled at her. "Don't you ever fucking apologize for that." He growled. "It's so damn hot and it makes me feel like a king to get you to make those noises. I revel in them."

"Well, then. I promise to be really loud when you fuck me. Come on baby, bury your cock in me and make me scream." She batted her eyes and stroked his cock.

He didn't need to be asked twice. He pulled out a condom from his drawer smiled at her and said, "I was so hard buying these anticipating having sex with you." He then ripped it open and she stole the condom and rolled it down his long hard shaft. His eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned. "Fuck."

"That is the plan," she then smirked. "Take me now." She then laid back down and spread her legs for him.

He crawled over her and nibbled on her as he made his way to her. He paid special attention to each nipple and he sucked and nipped at them until she was moaning for him again.

He slowly pushed his cock inside her, and she spread her legs even further. He then thrust inside her wet pussy and she moaned. He started pumping his cock inside of her and she smiled up at him. She grasped his biceps and said, "Your mussels are so sexy and get me so turned on."

"I am glad you like them." He thrust hard into her and then said, "I love watching your breast bounce every time I do this…" He then thrust into her again and stared at her breasts.

"Oh Yes!" thrust "YES" thrust "Right fucking there" thrust

"If I manage to make you scream so loud that I get a noise complaint from the neighbor what do I get?" He smirked as he thrust in her again and again.

She moaned and said, "The satisfaction of telling the night manager the reason for the noise complaint. That you fucked me so well that you had me begging and screaming."

He moaned and thrust into her hard, "You have a deal."


	2. Wedding Night Part II

Part Two

He thrust into her again and said, "Get on your hands and knees baby and face the headboard. I will make you scream my name."

"Which one?" she said coyly as she complied.

"Oh, I think I can have you calling me King Endymon by the end of the night." He bragged and then he got on his knees behind her and grabbed her ass with both hands and squeezed. "You can start with Darien if you like."

She spread her legs wider in anticipation of him.

"Fuck you are dripping wet already." He ran his finger through her pussy. "I am going to make you feel so good." He slipped his finger into her. He then leaned over and kissed her back. He loved how responsive she was to him. His whole chest filled up with pride.

She giggled at him and he paused what her was doing and she said, "I already feel so good. You are going to make me a wonton mess." She moaned as he rubbed her clit. "Can't you tell I am already on fire for you?"

"Damn." He removed his hand and smacked her ass and heard her moan. "You have such a perfect ass."

"Another image for you to picture when you are alone in the shower?" she responded.

"Fuck yes, there will be a whole lot more before the night is through," he leaned forward and grab her breast in each of his hands and rubbed his straining cock up against her ass as he leaned forward. "I have wanted you for so long and I have been driven half mad for you I am going to make you cum as I fuck your perfect pussy, all of this pent up desire has left me feeling desperate and kinky. Think you can handle it?"

"You are asking the woman who started the night off with asking you to spank her? Oh Darien, do your worst." She rocked back and pressed her ass against his cock.

He pinched her nipples and nipped her shoulders. "I love the way your entire body tastes and I love you."

He then leaned back on his haunches and took his dick in his hand and slid it into her cunt from behind. He placed both hands on his ass as he slid his cock in and out of her pussy coating it with her wetness. "Shit I love how my cock glistens when it is covered in your juices." She clenched her mussel walls and he moaned. "Fuck that feels good."

He slammed his cock deep into her and she screamed out, "Fuck."

He leaned forward and whispered, "Baby tell me how it feels. It gets me so fucking hot when you talk dirty to me."

She gave a smirk he couldn't see and said, "Grab my breast and fuck me then." He grabbed each breast and used them to hold onto while he gave deep powerful thrusts. "Harder," she demanded. He began thrusting into her harder. "Oh, that feels so good. I love the sound we make when your body slaps into my ass with each thrust. Oh! Oh! FUCK!"

"Say it," he commanded.

"Darien!" she screamed. He thrust into her even harder and she met him stroke for stroke. "Fuck that feels so good. Yes! Ah!"

He paused and pulled out and she turned to look at him. "I am seriously considering hitting you right now."

He chuckled and laid down. "Come and ride me baby. If you think I am not going to be fucking you, in every position I have the stamina for you are in for a shock."

She crawled over and straddled him and slid down his cock. She was sitting onto of him with his dick buried in her cunt. "Like this?" she asked and slid up and then impaled herself on his cock again. She rested her hands on his tight abs as she rode him. She then reached down with one hand and played with her clit.

He batted her hand away and announced, "Mine." He then flipped her on her back and buried himself in her supporting his upper half with his arms on each side of her. He stared into her eyes as he drove himself deep into her pussy.

She made a deep guttural noise as he thrust into her and all his intentions flew out of his mind. His only coherent thought was that he had to make her come apart around him and it had to be soon. His dick strained and his body demanded it. He felt he would snap if he weren't fucking her into the bed and straight into an orgasm.

He looked her in the eyes, and he thrust inside of her and practically growled, "I am going to make you cum. I am going to make you fall apart on my cock."

He felt he lost his mind after that. He was thrusting into her as he chased his release. He had just enough presence of mind to know he had to make sure she found hers too.

"I love the sound we make when our bodies come together like this," he said as he thrust into her.

"Oh Darien! Right there!" He had adjusted his angle and he thrust right where she told him to. "Fuck. That feels so good. I love feeling you above me losing control. You are so hot and, Ah! Yes!" She was losing her power of coherent speech as he took her.

He reached down and rubbed her clit as he drove himself inside of her. He knew he was coming soon, and he wouldn't be coming alone. He would be damned if he let that happen.

She arched her back as he chased their final release. "Fuck. Yes! Darien! Yes. YES. YES!" she began screaming and it was driving him wild.

As they came together, she screamed his name, Endymon this time, loudly and began panting after she fell of what felt like a cliff.

He collapsed next to her and she rolled into his arms as they lay there trying to catch their breath. He held her close and didn't want to ever let go.

His cell phone rang, and she said, "Don't you dare answer that."

He chuckled and said, "I should check if it is the night manager." He winked and smirked. He picked up the phone just to make her laugh and then his jaw dropped.

"What?" she asked.

He didn't respond, instead he answered the phone and said, "Hello." He paused and listened, and his face went red. "Yes, I am sorry for the noise, we will turn down the movie."

Serena's hands flew to cover her now open mouth and her eyes went wide. He hung up the phone and chuckled and looked at her raising his eyebrow. "Seems like I am THAT good." He then laid back down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "You really are."

"I love you Mrs. Shields," he then tucked them into bed after removing his condom.

"I love you too husband." He closed her eyes and held on to him. "Oh, and don't expect to be taking too many showers alone."

"You are perfect," he replied and then they both drifted off to sleep.


	3. Afternoon Delight

Darien shut the apartment door and immediately saw Serena spread out on the couch in a pink teddy and waiting for him. He stalked over to her and said, "You look so fucking sexy!"

"I want you. All day I tried on lingerie and thought about how you would react to what I was wearing. The initial idea was to torture you, but it backfired."

He threw down his schoolbooks and spread her legs wide for him. He then kneeled in front of her and slid his hands up her inner thighs. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was to concentrate today at school while I was receiving the text notifications? Do you have any idea how hard I am?"

Darien quickly picked up Serena and walked her to their bedroom and set her feet on the floor and had her stand in front of him. He then turned her around to face the mirror above the dresser. He said, "See how sexy you are? This was how I was picturing you today in class." He reached around her body and grabbed her breast in in hand. "I was daydreaming about you perfect breasts in my hands like this." He grabbed her other breast with his other hand. "See how you look? This, this was what I wanted to do to you all day. He then kissed down her neck as his right hand slid from her breast down her stomach and down between her legs. "Oh, Serena, you are already so wet for me."

She rocked her hips back and pressed her ass against his hard cock, "I am not the only one who is ready." She made a mewling noise as his finger penetrated her folds and played with her clit.

He locked eyes with her in the mirror as he continued to play with her clit and then kept eye contact as he slid one finger inside of her cunt and then another. "You look good enough to eat right now."

Serena was lost in wave after wave of sensation and pleasure. She then leaned forward and braced her hands on the dresser. "Fuck me Darien. Take me like this. I want your cock buried in my wet pussy while we watch in the mirror just like this."

Darien ran one hand through his hair in desperation. "Damn it's hot when you talk like that."

Serena gave a coy smile and said, "Unzip you pants and take me just like this."

Darien nodded frantically and pulled a condom out of his pocket. He laughed to himself that he only now started to carry them, and he was definitely glad he had one on him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock and put on the condom. He then slid his aching cock in her tight wet pussy. "Fuck that feels so good."

Serena clenched her inner walls and then leaned down a little further over the dresser and moaned. "I love watching us in the mirror, now let me watch you take me."

He started thrusting and was driven crazy by the noises she was making. He pushed her down on the dresser and drove himself inside of her. He liked looking at her cute ass and her long beautiful back and he liked watching her bounce from the impact.

"Harder!" She demanded. "Yes!... Just like that!... Oh, right there..."

"How is that just… right… there?" He thrust frantically in her and she met him thrust for thrust.

They both lost themselves in each other as he made love to her. They loved talking dirty, but every touch and thrust was bred out of love and devotion.

He heard her getting close to reaching her release and he thrust in her with deep strong strokes and they both came at the same time.

Serena was left panting and he carefully gathered her up in his arms and led her over to their bed. "Was I too rough?"

"No, never. I like it rough." She let out a breathy laugh. "I don't think I can move right now. My whole body feels like it is singing."

"That is good since I have no intention of letting you go." He wrapped her up in his arms and settled his chin on her head.

"Darien, I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am married to you. And I am not just talking about the sex."

"I love you too my darling one. You are everything to me and I am truly lacking nothing with you by my side."

He held her and they both drifted off and took an afternoon nap.


End file.
